Secrets will end us
by GAfan1912
Summary: Arizona's return from Africa will see Callie grapple with telling the truth, or will it do more harm than good?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I actually started to write this story ages ago – but I got caught up with my other story and never really got far. But since I have reached a stand-still with 'The enlistment' I started working on this. Mark takes quite a beating in the story – mainly cuz I can't believe how the season 7 storyline went. Oh, and as usual, not beta.

A knock at the door breaks the silence within the house. It's usual for the Grey residence to be so quiet, everyone's either working or sleeping. Callie found herself living here after the end of another relationship. Due to the subletters in her apartment, a new place of residence was required. Although initially living with Mark, Callie had decided that living with him wasn't beneficial for either of them since he and Lexie had resumed their relationship. As happy as she was for Mark, surrounded by all that happiness wasn't really her thing, not any more anyway. And frankly, Lexie was kind of irritating, she was annoyingly perky and had the insane need to always talk about her feelings. Callie had moved into Alex's room as he now resided at the trailer in the woods, claiming he needed more privacy. Hearing Meredith answer the door and briefly talk to the person, Callie doesn't even bother to move from her position for lying on her bed. It's not like the visitor is going to be for her anyway.

'Callie door' rings out through the house as Meredith stands at the front door, yelling up the stairs. Pulling herself upright, Callie heads down the stairs to her front door. The visitor remains unknown with her back to the door and the collar of her coat turned up.

'I'll leave you two to talk' Meredith says as she heads back into the sitting room, where she had been sitting on the couch with April. April is simply staring with an open mouth at whoever the guest is. Callie, finally raising her eyes to observe the guest sees blonde hair shining in the light. Realising who it is, she misses a stair and nearly tumbles down the remaining flight of visitor turns around and bright blue eyes stare into the depth of her eyes. Not quite believing who is standing at the entrance of the house, Callie simply stares.

'Hey, so picture this…'

'We can talk outside' Callie butts in, not wanting the peanut gallery in the other room to hear whatever is going to come out of the blonde's mouth.

Stepping outside and closing the door behind her, Callie turns and faces the person who she never expected to see again, at least not for another three years. Stopping the words from flowing out of her mouth, Callie cuts her off before she can even start her speech. If it's one thing that Callie learnt from her relationship with Arizona, it's that the blonde can give speeches like no one's business.

'What are you doing here?' Callie says in a harsh voice.

'I came to see you, to explain that I made the biggest mistake of my life' Arizona replies as she steps towards Callie invading her personal space. 'I had this speech prepared, which I practiced on the plane, but seeing you again, the words, I can't remember them. I love you, and I made a huge mistake but you have to understand that I can back, for you.'

'Well, you shouldn't have, please, just go back to Malawi.' Deciding to end the conversation there, Callie turns and re-enters the house, closing the door behind her. She's worried she'll sprout some romantic crap at Arizona, or worse mention what or who she's be doing. She refuses to acknowledge the sob that escapes Arizona's mouth. Standing in the entrance of the house, Callie runs a hand through her shortened hair, her thought running a mile a minute. Walking past the sitting room she sees the peanut gallery is staring at her. Deciding that a stiff drink is in order, 'Any tequila in this house Christina'. If anyone is to know where the alcohol is, it's Christina.

'Yeah give me a sec.' With that Christina leaves the room and April decided to break the somewhat awkward silence.

'So, Dr Robbins's back, I wonder how long for? Maybe she's back for good. That would be nice, I know Alex misses her. Stark isn't very nice and kicked him off the ped's rotation. And Dr Robbins is a good girlfriend for you, and you too make a cute couple. I mean, you never fight, except for the leaving you at the airport incident, oh and the baby thing. But you guys resolved that. And I guess the newborn thing. What do you think Mer?'

Meredith elbows April in the side in the vain attempt to get her to stop the meaningless ramble. Not understanding the signal, April pushed on. 'And she's very pretty, her eyes especially.' At this comment Callie raises an eyebrow and realisation dawns on April and she tries to backpedal. 'Not that I want to be with your girlfriend, because she's your girlfriend and I'm not gay. Not that there is anything wrong with being gay.'

'God April, shut up' Christina exclaims as she re-enters the room with a bottle of tequila under each arm.

Several shots later, a severally intoxicated April drags herself off to her room.

'What a light-weight' mumbles Meredith. Turning to Callie she asks 'Do you want to talk about it?'

'Nope' is the simple reply and the conversation returns to other matters of lesser importance.

XXX

Opening her eyes the next morning, Callie wakes up with Christina's feet in her face. Pushing them out of the way, she sits up and wishes she hadn't. The memories from last night come flooding back and Callie lets out a groan. Realising her shift starts in an hour, Callie prepares herself for her shift. Entering the kitchen, Meredith hands her painkillers and coffee, the cure to any hangover. Christina still hasn't moved as she's still on her surgical sabbatical, at least she gets to sleep off her hangover. Christina has taken well to being a mall person saying its therapeutic to do nothing but watch people. Callie found is slightly stalkerish but at least she wasn't being a bartender any more. Yelling out to all residents in the house, that if they want a lift they better get to her car now, Callie heads out the front door.

'You slept here?' is the words that come out of Callie's mouth as she spots Arizona sitting on the swinging chair on the veranda, a cup of coffee in her hands.

'No Calliope, I just had a 26 hour flight, so I booked into a hotel. And then I came back early this morning because we really need to talk.'

'We've talked enough about this' Callie responds gesturing between the two of them. 'There's nothing left to say, please go back to Malawi.' Without another word, she moves towards her car with the residents filing out after her, all staring at the heartbroken blonde. None offer words of comfort as they decide not to push Callie, after all she breaks bones for a living.

XXX

Standing at the nurse's counter, Callie attempts to ignore the pointed looks and subtle glances her way. The gossip mill of SGMW hospital was in full swing as Arizona had talked to the Chief about getting an attending position at the hospital. Wishing she could just hide in her lab today, she surveys the ER to see is any orthopaedic cases are present. Spotting none, but being unable to leave, she continues to stand trying to ignore the murmur of conversation around her.

'So, I hear Blondie is back. You two kissed and made up yet?' Callie turns to face her best friend with his smirk gracing his face as he thinks about the two ladies together. 'You do realise it's only a matter of time.'

'Mark, please, not now. And, no Arizona, which is her name, aren't together and will not be together. She left me, at an airport. Or have you forgotten that with all the making googoo eyes at Little Grey has turned your brain to mush.'

'Old news, she came back. Rumour is, the chief is giving her a hard time about that and is only contemplating giving her job back. I don't blame him, she was supposed to be gone for three years, but I guess you already knew that. '

'Whatever, and Mark, you need to tell Lexie about us.'

'Callie, we've had this discussion before. I don't need to tell Lexie about our…sorbet because we weren't together. And you agreed not to tell.'

'That was before Arizona came back, now that she's here, I'm not going to lie to her. If she asks, I'll tell.'

'Look, I don't understand why they need to know. We weren't with them, so no harm.'

'Mark, they aren't going to see it that way. Remember, the how gay are you comment by Little Grey? She's not going to agree with your sentiments. So please, tell her. And Arizona will be furious; she was always worried I'd go back to men, specifically you. The fact I fell into bed with you is just going to make the situation worse.'

'Look, Lexie and I are doing good. I'm not going to dredge up the past, which is what it is. And you sure as hell better not either Torres, you agreed. So keep your mouth shut' and with that Mark storms off.

Groaning to herself, Callie realised her day just got infinitely worse. Fighting with Mark won't help and she knows she is right. Mark needs to tell Lexie as she knows Arizona will ask or guess. She won't be able to keep the guilty look off her face. Even though they weren't together, now that Arizona is back she feels like she cheated. She wondered what else could go wrong today. Owen runs past her telling an ambulance with a car accident victim is coming in which causes a feeling of relief to flow through her body. Although she's sorry for the person injured, a surgery is what is needed to clear her head.

A/N: so there is more of this story written, scenes and stuff. But if no one likes it I guess I could push through the writer's block of the enlistment. So review and tell me what you think (please!).


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all they reviewed or added the story to an alert. You make me feel loved. And I'm in a good mood cuz I passed all my courses! A rather quick update, but since I have a large portion of this story already written it's more of a matter of proofreading and joining individual scenes together. Which sadly, is the boring part. Please review – the more reviews, the quicker I'll update. And can anyone think of a better title – I always find that really hard and frankly, this title sucks

Disclaimer: Character's and basic plot belongs to Grey's Anatomy.

The following day, Callie decides to take the day off and escape the gossip mill at the hospital. There's only so many pointed looks and interfering, but well-meaning friends that she can take. Deciding to tag along with Christina's daily trip to the mall, Callie meets her out the front.

'You'll never look back after this trip. The atmosphere is incredibly. It's like the dermatology ward on steroids. I wonder if any of these people have lives. Spending all day in the mall.'

Callie raises her eyebrows at that comment, as that's exactly what Christina does – spends all day here. She spends every day at the mall, observing people that are actually there to shop. And then proceeds to tell everyone about how exciting her day was. Following Christina into the mall, Callie finds the atmosphere strangely therapeutic. No stress, just wondering around browsing at the goods while Christina observes the people. Christina shows her all her favourite haunts, calling out to shop assistants by name proving that Christina really does spend too long in this place.

Unable to avoid it, Christina finally broaches the subject that Callie had been wishing that could be avoided. 'So, Blondie is back. I know you probably don't want to talk about it. But I've always found venting to be helpful. Get the issue off your chest. I mean you did call in sick so you can't exactly say that you're hunky dory about the situation. And while you think that over, I'm going to get an ice cream, do you want one?'

Shaking her head, Callie ponders what Christina said. Deciding that Christina may be right, Callie collects her thoughts as she reflects on the situation she has found herself in. Until now, she's refused to contemplate the repercussions of Arizona's return as she thought it was just a visit rather than permanent. Christina returns with an ice cream which looks like a gummi bear vomited on it, blue ice-cream topping, sprinkles and all the trimmings.

'You're going to eat that?' Callie asks as she stares suspiciously at the ice cream.

'Yeap, you have no idea what you are missing. This creation is unbelievable! I call it the Diabetic Dream or DD for short. So, are you going to vent?' She asks as she tucks into the ice cream.

'Yeah I guess so, I just can't believe she's back. It's not Arizona, when she makes a decision she tends to stick to it. She's one of the most logically person I know. When she accepted the Carter-Madison Grant, nothing could make her change her mind. And know she's back, I'm just so confused. I didn't think I would see her again for three years, if ever. I'm the one who makes spontaneous decisions, married in Vegas after all. She was a raised by a Marine for gods-sake; she wouldn't walk away from a commitment.'

Surprisingly, Christina agrees with Callie's sentiment, 'you're right, in part. Arizona is a logical person who weighs up the options. In every situation, except when it comes to you.' Callie looks at Christina, shocked at this comment. 'She kissed you in a bar bathroom, which is slightly creepy if you ask me since neither of you knew each other. She doesn't date newborns, but she dated you. Against her better judgement, she dated you, gave you a chance. She doesn't want children, but changed that ideology you. And then you and Blondie agreed that you would reproduce and make cute little babies. And she came back from Africa for you. So, in fact, this is completely in character. She bends and breaks the rules for you, and only for you.' Christina finally notices the pained look on Callie's face as she systemically ripped down her argument about Arizona, 'Oh, god what did you do?'

'I slept with Mark, past-tense, but I slept with him. Call it a moment of madness, or several moments, but I've dug myself into a rather large hole.' Callie reluctantly shares.

Christina has no argument to comfort Callie in this regard as Mark had always been a touché subject between the two women. 'You have to tell her, you'll never live with yourself if you don't.'

'But she'll leave. Arizona will never forgive me for this. Even though we weren't together. She'll never forgive me.' As a dark mood settles on the two women, they leave the mall. Christina agrees with Callie's sentiments that Mark's involvement is likely to cause irreversible damage.

XXX

Walking down the street away from the mall, a string of ambulances stream past with their sirens blaring. Callie breaks into a run as she sees them pull into a school up ahead surrounded by emergency personal. Christina follows behind her as they turn into the grounds. They are briefly stopped by a policeman who informs them of a school shooting. However, once Callie pulls out her ID showing that she is a doctor, both surgeons are allowed to pass. Quickly assessing the situation, the women split up and begin to help the paramedics administer first aid to the wounded flowing out of the building.

An injured female student has a GSW to the abdomen and a shattered femur. Deciding to follow the case back to SGMW hospital, Callie hitches a ride with the ambulance. She calls ahead and updates Owen on the situation telling him that at least six more injured students are behind her.

Unbeknown to Callie, Arizona has been given surgical privileges while the Chief considers allowing her to return to work. Owen, deciding to play cupid, assigns Arizona to Callie's case in the vain attempt that the two women will sort out their differences.

Once the doors are thrown open, Callie spots Arizona and quietly swears under her breath. Realising that she and Arizona will have to work together, she talks to the ped's surgeon about the student's injuries as they push her into the ER.

XXX

Working in the same OR is the last thing that Callie expected to be doing today. After calling in sick, Callie had hoped that spending a day outside the hospital would help her to sort out her feelings and emotions towards the blonde. Although her venting with Christina helped the situation, Callie feels she trapped between a rock and a hard place. She can't repair her relationship with Arizona until she tells the truth, but once she tells the truth, her relationship with Arizona will be over anyway. She'll leave again and go back to Africa. Scrubbing in, Callie sees Arizona prep the patient for surgery and pushes the dilemma to the back of her mind. She has the well-being of a patient to consider now, which should be her one and only priority.

As the surgery commences, Arizona attempts to begin her apology again. Callie can't leave the room and she realises that she is trapped. Not wanting to here another apology, Callie again cuts her off.

'No, we aren't doing this, not here, not now. We operate in silence, as silence is golden after all.' Callie feels herself beginning to get angry at the blonde for incessant apologises in front of people. The last thing they need is to increase the talk about the two of them. Arizona looks up at Callie and seeing that the brunette is serious, decides not to push her luck and abides by Callie's wishes. In Arizona's eyes, she has no choice to apologise in front of people as Callie won't give her the time of day to talk in private.

The two surgeons operate in silence, only talking to ask for various pieces of medical equipment. Arizona continues to glance at Callie, hoping that her eyes will portray how apologetic she is. However, Callie refuses to move her eyes away from the patient and continues to operate. The tense in the room is so thick that it could be cut with a knife. All other people in the room are glancing between the two surgeons, waiting for one to explode and vent about the situation they find themselves in. The head movements of the nurses and anthologist is reminiscent of a tennis match as they continue to glance between the two women.

Finally finishing the surgery, Callie scrubs out and heads off before Arizona catches up with her. As Arizona leaves the operating room, she sees the back of Callie and he shoulders slump with defeat. The refusal of Callie to discuss the situation is starting to weigh down the perky blonde. This isn't how she imagined her return. She knew it wouldn't be easy, but Callie's outright refusal to talk to her is depressing. She expected Callie to yell, as yelling means she still cares.

XXX

As the patient is moved to recovery, the Chief finally tracks down Arizona to tell her the good news that she can return as a ped's attending. As he shares the good news, Callie enters the room and hears the back end of the conversation. The Chief raises his voice slightly, so that Callie can hear the conversation. He can read the pain in both women's faces and feels slightly to blame. His goading of Callie before the ill-fated trip to Africa may have contributed to the situation they find themselves in. Wanting to rectify the situation, he wants to ensure that Callie knows that Arizona is staying in Seattle.

'…so we will offer you a three year deal with the same pay and conditions as you had before. However, as Stark has a contract to be Head of Ped's, you'll have to work under him.'

Finishing his discussion with Arizona, he heads off leaving the two surgeons to discuss the patient's condition with her parents.

After talking with the parents, the two women find themselves alone as they update the chart before they leave for the night. Arizona, not wanting a moment to apologise go to waste begins to talk again.

'Calliope, I am so so sorry for what I did for you. But I came back, and I'm staying for good. So please, can we just talk so we can sort this out. I love you and I want to be with you.'

Callie, finally deciding that she's had enough of the blonde's continuous apologies. 'Look, Arizona it takes two to make a relationship, but only one to end it. You ended the relationship by walking away. And this may come as a shock to you, but I was the other person in your relationship. I don't want to be with someone who completely disregards me or my opinion. So, please just drop it.'

Finally finishing the chart, Callie realises that she can escape from Arizona. She turns and walks away, not bothering to look back at the blonde. If she had, she would have seen a defeated blonde who felt she was running out of options to convince Callie that she was back for good. Deciding that she needs a stiff drink to combat the stressful situation day she had, Callie heads off to Joe's to drink her weight in tequila. Texting Christina to meet her there, Callie knows she'll have a serious hang over tomorrow. But for tonight, all she wants to do is forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Belongs to Shonda Rhimes.

Waking up the next morning in Mark's apartment, Callie groans at the pounding that is reverberating through her head. Deciding that her alcohol consumption the previous night may have been too high, Callie stumbles to her feet knowing that she needs to get ready for her shift. Mark's couch is uncomfortable but she was in no condition to drive back to the Grey house, so settled for here. Leaving the apartment, she stumbles upon the unexpected scene of Arizona moving back into their old apartment.

'What are you doing?'

'I'm moving back in to our apartment' Arizona replies putting emphasis on the word 'our'. 'I bought out our subletters and I've pulled all our stuff out of storage.' Arizona adds in her chirpy voice.

'Let me re-phrase, what are you doing moving into my apartment.' Callie responds as she decides two can play the game as she puts emphasis on the word 'my'. A flash of doubt passes across Arizona's face, but she pushes on with her plan to force Callie to confront her.

'Look Calliope…' Arizona begins to speak but is again cut off by Callie.

'No you look, my lack of interest in seeing you is not a strategy. I'm not playing hard to get. I don't want to see you because I turned my life upside down for you and you walked away because for a week I was cranky. You're untrustworthy, so I don't want to see you. You're self-centred, so I don't want to see you. I am a hundred percent certain that if I let you back in my life again you will hurt me again, so I don't want to see you. This isn't a ploy. I'm not pouting. I don't want you in my life. Get your crap out of my apartment.'

And as Arizona predicted, Callie ends the conversion and stormed off leaving the perplexed blonde behind. Callie's insistence of not letting her talk is starting to wear thin. Deciding a different strategy is required; Arizona considers her next course of action. Before her mind has time to consider the situation, Lexie and Mark leave their apartment and observe the blonde. Realising they heard Callie's rant; Arizona begins a conversation 'The fact she is yelling is a good thing, as that means that she cares. Right?'

Lexie isn't convinced about Arizona's argument but realising the blonde is clutching at straws agrees with her sentiments. Mark simply stares at both women as if they've got insane as that's not how he interpreted Callie's rant. Her meaning was pretty clear, well he thinks so anyway and it has nothing to do with caring.

XXX

Much to Arizona's annoyance, she is assigned a case with Mark. With Stark being the Head of Ped's, she gets given the cases he has no interest in. In comparison, Mark finds the situation exhilarating, he loves to gossip and point out Arizona's faults. As she's desperate, Arizona listens as Mark tells her Callie believes that Arizona is a bailer. When things get hard, the blonde shuts down and pushes Callie away. Mark goes on to explain that the baby issue is a prime example of this, which Callie and Arizona never really talked about the issue but gave up and broke up. Having analysed her relationship with Callie since she left her, Arizona is strangely thankful to Mark for a second opinion. Arizona assumes that since Mark and Callie are best friends, he would have a better understanding of what is going on in the head of the fiery Latina.

As Arizona takes Mark's words on-bored, she begins to plan her next speech to Callie. She didn't come all this way to not get the results she so desperately wants.

XXX

As Callie's shift ends, she catches the elevator down to the lobby. Shunning company, she turned down drinks at Joe's and is planning to head back to the Grey house and attempt to sleep. Deep down she knows she'll spend all night trying to work out a solution to the dilemma she finds herself in. Opening on the ped's floor, Arizona steps into the elevator, her eyes widening in glee as she spots the object of her affection. As Callie is some-what trapped in the elevator with her, Arizona decides that this is a suitable place to put Mark's help to the test.

'I bail, when things get hard I bail. As Mark pointed out, I run away from you, I shut down…'

'Look Arizona, bailing isn't your weakness and frankly the fact you asked Mark Sloan for help shows how pathetic you are acting at the moment. This isn't you.' Seeing the look of surprise on Arizona's face, Callie continues, 'You don't listen, you never listen. You have your opinions and ideas of how we should go, how this relationship should go.' Callie says as she gestures between the two of them. 'It's like I'm a bystander in my own relationship. I know I'm not innocent in this regard, but you, you take the cake.' Finally, Callie decides to bite the bullet and tell the truth. 'But that's not really the issue here, I did something because I was hurt and I need to tell you.' Arizona is bending over backwards to fix a relationship that in unsalvageable – and it wasn't the blonde that destroyed it

'What did you…, no please tell me that you didn't' Arizona asks as realisation dawns on her of the one thing that Callie could have done that could invoke such a pained look on the brunette's face. 'Please tell me you didn't sleep with Mark Sloan' she spits out, praying that her worst fears aren't confirmed her hands clenched at her side.

Weakly, Callie mutters the dreaded word 'Yes, but I didn't think I was going to see you again. I wanted to be with you, but you left me in an airport…' Callie says as she attempts to explain her behaviour.

'So you jumped in bed with Mark Sloan, the one person I always feared you would leave me for. Did you even wait for my plane to take off before you ran back to him, telling a sob story how I broke you? Oh man, here I was pouring my heart out to you, when you never wanted to be with me.'

As Arizona ends her accusation, the elevator doors open and she storms off leaving Callie trailing in her wake. Coming the other way, Lexie and Mark are walking hand in hand. 'You two kissed and made up. I beat you two bumped uglies in the elevator didn't you?' Mark, smirking at what he assumes is a funny comment and he imagines the two of them together. He is oblivious to the dark look on Arizona's face and the tense look on Callie's as she frantically signals to him to shut up.

'You slept with her, you stood next to me and tried to fix my relationship, pointing out my faults! When you were sleeping with her and the biggest fault of all. Were you to together before I left, laughing at me behind my back?' Arizona yells as she stalks towards Mark. Arizona is blinded by rage at the fact she poured her heart out to Callie in an attempt to fix the relationship that she believed she had ruined. Now that the truth had been told, she realised that all of what had been said may have always been fruitless. Callie had moved on, with Mark Sloan no less.

Mark turns to face Callie, 'You told her, we had an agreement. What the fuck is wrong with you?' As Mark's attention is focussed on yelling at Callie, he is oblivious to Arizona's fist approaching his face. Connecting strongly, Mark stumbles back as Arizona continues to yell profanities at Mark. Then whirling around to Callie, Arizona pokes Callie and says the three dreaded words, 'We are over.' For the first time since she's been back, Arizona ends the conversation on her terms and storms off, leaving three shell-shocked surgeons behind.

Lexie, a bystander in the conversation thus far pipes up 'You two slept together, when?' Mark decides to go into damage control of his own relationship and attempts to explain their behaviour.

'It was before we got together. I would never cheat on you Lex. It meant nothing, we were just trying to comfort each other because the love of our lives left us. Cal and I decided not to tell you guys because it meant nothing. I mean the sex was terrible, and for me to say that, it was really bad' Mark says as he tries to make light of the situation.

'Hey, I told you to tell her. Don't drag me into this mess. I wanted you tell the truth' Callie interjects.

It finally dawns on Lexie what has actually happened and repeats what Arizona had already said in terms on her own relationship and follows her out of the hospital, not looking back. Thus leaves Callie and Mark warily watching each other.

'This is your fault. If you could have just kept your mouth shut, we wouldn't be in this situation. What the hell were you thinking Torres?' Mark says as he accuses her of ending his relationship with Lexie.

'Shut up Mark, I don't know how you could sleep next to Little Grey without telling the truth. So just shut up. Sometimes, you disgust me.' Being thoroughly pissed off at Mark, Callie leaves him standing in the corridor.

XXX

Days past and turn into a week and Callie's attempts to talk to Arizona are met with ignoring and hostile stares and they're just the times she manages to track the blonde down. Karev and Altman have taken to warning Arizona when Callie is approaching and running interference. Arizona has developed ninja skills to evade her, using her heelies for maximum advantage. Being on the other end of the stick, Callie realises how childish she was being in regards to the return of Arizona. She and Lexie have been spending time together after Callie assured her that she had no romantic feelings towards Mark. Lexie seems to have found comfort anyway, in the arms of Avery. Mark continues to follow Lexie around like a lost puppy and sprouts marriage proposals and other romantic gestures. Mark was never the sharpest when it comes to relationships. And when he's not doing that, he's glaring at Callie as he believes he has done nothing wrong.

And she has a bigger issue at the moment; she fears that she may be pregnant. Realising that this could be an even worse situation, Callie decides it is time to find out.

Sliding up to Meredith, Callie whispers 'I'm late.' As Meredith and Derek are still trying to fall pregnant, Callie figures she'd have some knowledge about what to do.

'Well, you had better get a move on. Where are you supposed to be anyway?' Meredith responds completely misunderstanding Callie's angle with that statement.

'No, I'm late late' Realisation dawns on Meredith's face as she comprehends what Callie is getting at.

'Oh, not you too?'

'What do you mean, me too? Who else is late?'

'Christina, she's freaking out thinking she may be having a little Owen. I want to know how everyone who doesn't want kids can possibly be pregnant while I continue to have a hostile uterus. I mean, you guys are doctors, how can you have unplanned pregnancies? Safe sex people!' Meredith replies as she rants about this situation while Callie frantically tries to get her to keep her voice down. The last thing Callie needs for the nurses to know is that she is pregnant. Finally calming down, Meredith adds 'Christina went to steal some pregnancy tests from the clinic. We may as well move this party to the bathroom – we can have a pregnancy test party.'

Entering the resident's locker, they spot Little Grey. 'Ah, Lexie, we need you for a couple of minutes.' Deciding that Lexie needs to know the truth, Callie adds.

'I may be pregnant because I'm ridiculously late.' The colour drains from Little Grey's face. Lexie knows that Callie wishes she had never slept with Mark and doesn't rant or rave when Callie shares this news. She's spent the last several nights listening to Callie talk about her relationship with blonde and discussing strategies to get her back.

'Pregnant from Mark?' she ask in a questioning tone to which Callie just nods her head and Meredith responds with 'Well it sure isn't an immaculate conception.'

Christina enters the bathroom, with a bag of tests under her arm. 'What are you two doing here?' she asks Callie and Lexie.

Meredith responds 'Control and late' as she points to the other two women respectively. Entering the cubicles with the tests, each women completes the test and leaves them sitting on the counter as they wait for the allocated time to pass. No one talks as they all secretly pray for a result that will lift a weight off their shoulder.

'Alright, that's time' Meredith says, breaking the silence. As they turn over the tests, they each glance at each other's with one shining through with the words 'pregnant.'

A/N: I apologise for the time jump in this chapter, It was initially its own chapter but was too short. Let's just say its creative license.


	4. Chapter 4

'Not pregnant, I still have a hostile uterus.' Meredith says as she turns to Christina who stares at the stick.

'Me neither, knew I couldn't be. Nothing grows in me, especially without permission.' Christina throws the stick in the bin and leaves the bathroom. Callie turns her stick and also sees the 'not pregnant' words and never has she felt so relived. Although wanting a child, she doesn't want one with Mark.

Turning to Lexie, they see that all the colour ha drained from her face. Callie reaches and grabs the stick and the word 'pregnant' adorns the stick. 'You're pregnant?' Callie asks. Lexie mutely shakes her head, disagreeing with what the test has said. Meredith throws another test at her, signalling for her to take the test again. It is possible that the tests can be inaccurate, a false positive. But it's usually the other way around. Callie and Meredith get as comfortable as they can in the bathroom as they wait for Lexie to return. Each in their own thoughts as they wonder if Lexie could be pregnant. When the second test turns positive, the stunned silence settles over the three surgeons.

'I need to go, away from this' as she gestures at the pregnancy test now in Callie's hand. Lexie quickly heads out of the bathroom, not bothering to look back.

'How is that even possible, our control is pregnant?' Meredith says.

'Oh, there is a bigger question, who's the father?' Callie asks as both Mark and Avery can lay claim to knocking up Lexie.

'What did you do Torres, I just saw Lexie and she looked upset.' Mark asks as he storms into the bathroom. Mark had spotted Lexie as she left the bathroom and noticed the distraught look on her face. He had seen the surgeons entering the bathroom and immediately jumped to the conclusion that Callie had somehow further upset Lexie. 'Haven't you done enough damage by telling her about us.' As Mark approaches Callie he finally spots the positive pregnancy test still in her hand. 'You're pregnant?'

Looking up, Callie glances at Meredith and can see her silently pleading with her to not tell Mark who is actually pregnant. Not being able to lie to Mark, she brushes past him and leaves him standing in the female resident's bathroom. Deciding that, for now, she'll protect Little Grey from Mark knowing that she's pregnant. Callie realises she needs to talk to Little Grey and get herself checked out to ensure that the test was accurate.

XXX

Callie finally tracks down Little Grey hours later sitting in front of the human resources department in the basement of the hospital.

'God Little Grey, this is the last place anyone will come and looking for you.' Realising that was her plan; Callie sits down in a sit next to her. Spotting a piece of paper in her hand, she takes it and reads it. Lexie had got her blood done to confirm that she is indeed pregnant. Running her blood under a Jane Doe, no one in the hospital is aware that she is pregnant.

'Mark spotted the positive test. He saw you run out of the bathroom and thought I was upsetting you. He entered the bathroom and saw me holding your positive test. He assumed it was mine and that you were upset because he had got me pregnant. I left before I blurted out the truth. But Lexie, Mark and Avery need to know the truth. I can't keep this a secret because if Mark lets out that I'm pregnant my relationship with Arizona will be over for good. I'm sorry, but you need to work out what you are going to do, and fast.'

'What am I going to do?' Lexie asks, trying to seek guidance from the older woman. 'I don't even know who the father is. And Mark always wanted a kid, but I never did. I'm still a resident, I don't want this baby. And I have no idea how Jackson would feel, we've just been fooling around.'

'I'll help you, you can talk to me any time. But this decision is yours and yours alone. It's your decision if you tell Mark and Avery. And it's your decision with what you do.' Leaving Lexie to her thoughts, Callie leaves as she has her own appointments to keep.

XXX

Sitting in the gynaecologist's chair, she confirms what the pregnancy test had already told her. Calliope Torres isn't pregnant.

'Your lateness is likely caused by the stress you are under at the moment. If you haven't been eating or sleeping properly, your body doesn't act normally which is what has caused you to miss your period. The scans show that you are clean, so if you haven't started in a couple of days. Come back, and I'll do more scans to see if there is another reason.'

'So, I'm definitely not pregnant?'

'Yes, Dr Torres, you are not pregnant.'

'Oh thank god, imagine how hard it would be to convince Arizona to take me back if I was pregnant with Mark's baby. I mean, seriously.' Callie exclaims, not really caring that she is oversharing with the stunned gynaecologist. 'I mean would you get back with your lady lover if she had got knocked up by her best friend, who is acting like a jerk at the moment.'

'I didn't understand half of what you just said Dr Torres, but I'm sure everything will turn out fine. I want you to make another appointment in a couple days so we can just re-confirm that there are no medical issues.'

For the first time in a while, a sense of calm settles over Callie as she closes the gynaecologist's door. Now all she needs is a plan to get Arizona back. Knowing that Meredith and Christina will help in this regard, she plans a girls night to devise the plan. As she heads back towards the ER where she was supposed to be, she becomes lost in thought. Still concerned that the lack of period may be a serious health concern, she doesn't spot Mark heading towards her, a scowl gracing his face.

'Where the hell have you been? We need to talk about the situation. You can't shut me out.' He reaches out and stops her in her tracks.

Not wanting to have another confrontation with Mark, Callie attempts to step around him, hoping that if she ignores him that he will take the hint and take a hike. Mark, being oblivious to anyone's feelings but his own, pushes on not caring that everyone surrounding them is listening to their conversation.

'That's my kid in there! So you had sure as hell better stop and listen to what I have to say about this Torres. I have rights!' Mark yells at Callie. Callie's eyes widen in shock that Mark can be so blatantly insensitive to anyone's feelings but her own. Realising that everyone in the hospital will soon think that she is pregnant with Mark's child, Callie looks around trying to find an escape. Any thoughts that Callie had about getting back with Arizona just went up in flames. A stunned silence settles over the surgeons and nurses surrounding the two arguing doctors.

Callie tries to stop Mark 'Mark, please…'

'No, you listen, that's my kid. So I get a say. You can't just shut me out. I'm the dad, the father and that's my fucking right' he screams at her gesturing wildly.

Callie heart then plummets to the ground when she spots Arizona in the crowd, her eyes welling up with tears. Needing to escape from this situation, Callie breaks into a run and heads out of the hospital, not looking back. If she had she would have seen a heartbroken blonde and a furious man whore who believed Callie was taken his child away from him.

A/N: So, if you haven't realised yet, I really hate Mark. So he's going to be the bad guy so sorry to those people that like him. And writing this chapter I realised that the timing for all this is a bit dodgy. So I apologise for that. Hopefully, you guys understand. And Lil, I was never going to have Callie pregnant, so have faith! And I have a plan for the final chapter (or maybe two) of this story. And tow updates in a day – whoop whoop!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm so sorry about not updating this sooner. I went on away for a while and just couldn't get near a computer. So please accept my apology. And I'm glad no one has felt the need to defend Mark, so we all dislike him – yay! So read away and then review please. One more chapter to go after this I think.

Sitting at Joe's, nursing a drink Arizona makes an effort to ignore the looks and the whispers that surround her presence. She feels lost and unsure of how to react in this situation. She knows that she loves Callie and that she is her soul mate. But now, she's wondering if she got it all wrong. Maybe Callie was just biding her time with her, waiting for Mark to get over Lexie so they could be together. Maybe they were sleeping together for the entire time she and Callie had been a couple, secretly laughing at her. Shaking her head, Arizona tries to drive these thoughts out of her head realising that they aren't helping the situation. Grabbing her coat, Arizona heads to the door as she finally sick of the pointed looks. She can get drunk anywhere in the city; it doesn't have to be here. As she heads to the door she bumps into Teddy.

'Do you want some company?' Teddy asks, hoping that her best friend will finally open up to her and tell her how she's coping.

Seeing the look on Teddy's face and faced with her own confusion about what had happened to her relationship, she nods her head and Teddy follows her out of the bar. Arizona decides to head back to their apartment and Teddy follows a step behind, not wanting to invade whatever thoughts are going through her head.

Upon reaching the apartment, Arizona flops down on the couch and begins to fiddle with the cushion with a puzzled look on her face. Teddy remembers Callie once telling her Arizona has the tendency to ramble to herself internally as she tries to gather her thoughts. Callie also said that she found Arizona incredible cute while she did.

'I don't know what I'm supposed to do?' Arizona finally says as she mumbles the question in the general direction to where Teddy is sitting. Teddy has never seen her best friend so defeated and confused. 'I thought I was coming back here to repair the relationship that I broke. But in the end, I'm not sure what I was even trying to fix. I'm just so confused.'

'Do you still love her?' Teddy asks as at this point in time she was unsure how the blonde felt about Callie.

'Yes, no, I don't know. When she told me that she slept with Sloan, the pain was so much worse than the break up at the airport. It literally felt like she had broken my heart. I was gone less than two months and the fact that she fell in bed with Mark makes it so much worse. She knew how much I feared their relationship. And the fact she is pregnant now is a kick in the gut and I don't think we can come back from that. She always wanted a baby and although I did too, she was the one who really wanted it. And now she does, with Mark Sloan of all people. So she gets her family, the conservative normal family that her family wanted her to have. And I get nothing. But I still love her, I can't stop. As much as I want to wash my hands and walk away from this mess, I can't. She has to tell me to go, because I can't leave her again. Arizona says as tears stream down her face. Teddy moves to sit next to her and pulls her in a tight hug, trying to comfort the clearly distraught blonde. Arizona turns and begins to sob uncontrollably into Teddy's shoulder.

'Have you talked to Callie?' Teddy asks as she knows that the two women need to talk.

'No, the last time I saw her was when Mark went on the rampage about him having rights and Callie running out of the hospital. Since then, I've not seen or heard from her. Not that I blame her, Mark was acting like a jerk and Callie looked like she was about the faint.'

'And the big question is, could you raise Mark Sloan's baby as your own?'

'No, but I could raise Calliope's daughter as my own. I will never like Mark or get along with Mark. But Calliope, any child of hers I will always love. I couldn't not.'

'You need to tell her that. At the moment, Callie feels she's lost everything her lover and her best friend. Mark is acting like a jerk and she needs you more than ever. Just talk to her. From what I've gathered, Callie never wanted to be with Mark over you. She loves you and deep down you now that.'

XXX

Sitting in a secluded sit at the park around the corner from the Grey house, Callie attempts to gather her thoughts. Every time she runs her mind through what has happened, she sees the pained look on Arizona's face and Callie begins to sob uncontrollably again. Although running away from the situation didn't improve the situation, the anger on Mark's face was all too much for Callie. Although Callie had good intentions by not telling the truth that Lexie was pregnant, the plan has clearly back fired. Mark wants to have a say in a child that doesn't exist and Arizona is likely to never talk to her again, let alone look at her. Callie is so scared that Arizona is already on a plane back to Africa.

'I thought I'd find you hear.' Callie turns towards the voice and sees Lexie walking towards her. Lexie sits at the other end of the bench as a silence settles over the two women.

'How did you find me, I've had a dozen calls and texts from Mark and a number from Christina and Meredith. All of them are trying to find me.'

'I've lived with you for the past couple of months and I know you're routine. I'm so sorry, for everything. I saw the conversation between you and Mark at the hospital.'

'It was hardly a conversation; it was more Mark telling me what to do. But its ok, Mark would be a hundred times worse if he thought you were pregnant. But, I'm sorry Lexie, I have to tell the truth. I have to fix what I broke with Arizona, I can't lose her again.'

'I know, I came here to tell you the same thing. I haven't worked it all out yet, but I'm going to tell Jackson and then Mark. It's time to bite the bullet I guess. I can't let you destroy your relationship with Arizona for me. But thank you.'

Silence again settles over the two women as they prepare themselves for what is likely to be an uphill battle to obtain any normalcy in their lives. Finally Lexie gets up and heads back towards the house leaving Callie along to gather her thoughts. Realising she isn't getting any closer to getting Arizona back by sitting here, she heads back to her car to drive back to old apartment.

XXX

Frantically knocking on the door of her old apartment, Callie yells through the door for Arizona to open up. She needs to explain, the pain in her eyes as she heard Mark exclaim that it was his kid made Callie think again about her plan to protect Lexie has backfired. Finally, Arizona opens the door and Callie can tell that the blonde has been crying.

'Calliope, we need to talk.' As those dreaded words flow out of Arizona's mouth, Callie feels herself begin to panic all over again. She needs to tell the truth, explain and dig herself out of this hole she dug for herself.

'Arizona, please let me explain, it's not what you think.' Callie says as she steps into the apartment, not bothering to close the door.

However, Arizona simply hands her a package, which Callie opens as Arizona begins to speak. 'I know that our relationship has become one big mess. Africa, Mark and now this. And I know that this wasn't our plan. But I love you, and I can't live without you. So, even with this baby on the way, I want you to know, that I'm in. I'm all in.' Callie finally opens the package and sees a pair of baby booties and a pacifier. Looking up at Arizona, she sees that the woman that she loves in telling the truth, it shines clear in her eyes. Deciding that she needs to come clean on the issue Callie begins to speak.

'I'm not pregnant.' Seeing the confusion on Arizona's face, Callie continues. 'I was late, like really late, pregnancy late. So I went to talk to Meredith and she said Christina was also late. And since Meredith is trying we decided to do the tests together, for moral support I guess. We used Lexie as a control to ensure that the tests weren't dodgy, after all we stole the tests from the clinic. Christina, Meredith and I were all negative. Lexie was the one that returned the positive test. She panicked and then Mark found me and I was holding her test, which is retrospect, is a little gross. Mark just assumed it was mine and I didn't correct the fact. Lexie needed time to adjust as the father could be Mark or Avery. And Lexie doesn't want a kid, like not ever and especially not like this. So I lied, I didn't think Mark would be so insensitive and caveman about the whole thing or the story would spread so much. I just wanted to give her time. I'm so sorry for the pain I but you through.' Callie says is one large breath talking at a rapid pace as tears stream down her face. 'Please don't leave me again, but I'm not pregnant.' She says as she grasps Arizona's hand as she attempts to convince her to stay with her.

Hearing a commotion at the open door, they spot Mark standing there with a shocked look on his face. Realising that he heard all of that, Callie stands and heads towards him.

'Mark, I'm sorry, that's not the way I wanted you to hear.' Mark turns and sprints back towards the elevator. Realising that Mark is going to confront Lexie or Avery, Callie turns and walks back over to Arizona, not wanting to think that she's running away from her again.

'I need to go and…well essentially stop a murder or a very out of place marriage proposal. But that was the most romantic gesture ever.' Callie says as she points at the present Arizona had given her. 'So can we talk later?' To which Arizona mutely nods her head, a look of shock still on her face.

XXX


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter took a lot longer to write than expected, Mark is just so irritating. So apologises. Please review!

As Callie heads out the front door she realises that she needs to call Meredith to warn her. Thankfully, Meredith picks up.

'We have a problem, I told Arizona that I'm not pregnant and Mark heard. He's on a war path. I'm guessing he's heading to yours.'

Travelling down the elevator, Callie fills in Meredith on how much Mark knows, which is essentially everything. Hanging up when she reaches her car, she heads in the direction of the Grey residency. Callie begins to wonder if following after Mark was the best idea after all, but she's going now. Callie prays that Arizona will still be there when she gets back.

XXX

Reaching the house, Callie sees Mark screaming at Avery. Jumping out of the car she attempts to help Alex restrain Mark. Avery is blocking the doorway, stopping Mark from entering the house.

'You stole my girlfriend. And slept with her. If you think you are going anywhere near MY kid, think again. Get out of the way, I need to talk to Lexie. You mean nothing to her, just some quick fuck.' Whirling on Callie and Alex, he continues to make accusations blaming everyone about this situation but himself. Callie and Alex struggle to restrain the older man.

Mark finally breaks his restraints and makes a dive towards Avery, swinging his fists and attempting to bulldoze him out of the way. But before he makes contact, Avery gets a right hook which sends him stumbling backwards. Callie and Alex again reach forward to restrain Mark. Groggily, Mark again tries to speak. However, Meredith cuts him off and talks to Callie and Alex.

'Get him out of here. He's just upsetting Lexie and getting a coherent sentence out of him will be impossible now.' Callie and Alex wrestle Mark back to her car and push him in. Alex asks if she wants his help, but she just waves him off. Mark has now calmed down considerably and is sitting in the back on the car with a furious look on his face. A nasty bruise is beginning to form of his cheek, but it looks like Mark has not even noticed it. Heading back to their apartment block, the car remains quiet until Mark breaks the silence.

'How could you not tell me? I am your best friend for god's sake! You lied to me and made me look like an idiot. There is was thinking that I had knocked you up and I would never have a chance with Lexie again. But it was her that was pregnant, how could you keep something like that from me.' Breaking off his rant, Callie speaks.

'This isn't about you, it never was. Lexie, the women that you supposedly love, had an unplanned pregnancy. She doesn't know who the father is or if she even wants a child. I had to protect her, give her time. With you breathing down her neck, she couldn't. It's her decision – not yours, especially since it may not even be yours. I'm sorry Mark, but that's the truth. This isn't about you. And after that childish rant, whatever good memories Lexie had of you probably went down the drain.' As Callie says in regards to Mark's childish actions, he sulks in the backseat of her car.

Once reaching the apartment, Mark gets out and turns to Callie. 'Back to mine, so we can sort out how to convince Lexie to talk to me.' And finally it all clicks, all the arguments that she has ever with Arizona and even Erica somehow involved Mark – both directly and indirectly. The memories of previous arguments come flooding back as she comprehends how unhealthy her relationship with Mark has become. To anyone on the outside, it's like Mark and her are in a relationship and Arizona is the third wheel, as if the blonde is just there to get her off. A sense of guiltiness settles over Callie as she realises what she destroyed. Arizona was the best part of her life and she inadvertently treated Arizona like crap and worshipped the ground Mark walked on. Her and Mark always make plans that didn't involve Arizona. Mark was her confidant when it should have been her girlfriend. And the cycle is continuing, she left Arizona in their apartment when she went and chased off after Mark. She put her relationship with Mark over her relationship with Arizona. Steeling herself what is undoubtable is going to develop into an argument; Callie finally answers his question about returning to his apartment.

'No'

'What, Torres?' Mark asks as a surprised voice. In moments of crisis, Callie has always had Mark's back and her answer shocked Mark.

'Since you found out that I was pregnant, you treated me like crap. You made demands and didn't even think about me. You acted if the world revolved around you and didn't care who's feeling you trampled to get your own way. Then when you found out Lexie was the one who was actually pregnant, you practically called Lexie a whore and said that Lexie can't make a decision about _your_ kid until she talks to you. Avery punched you because all you care about is yourself and your own feelings. It's all about you. And you know what the worst thing is, thing has been going on for years. I let you walk all over me and my relationship with Arizona. And I want no further part of this. So I'm out. For years I've been telling people that deep down you were a good guy. But I was wrong, you are a jerk!'

As Callie shares her point of view with Mark, his face slowly gets redder and redder, 'So what, you are ditching me for Blondie? She left you Torres in case you haven't forgotten. She left you at an airport' Mark replies in an angry voice. 'I was there to pick up the pieces of your life, not her.'

'Mark, I made the biggest mistake of my life letting Arizona walk out of my life and then sleeping with you. For the rest of my life, I will apologise to Arizona for that. But, you I can't do that with you being the third wheel in my relationship. I had sex with you Mark, we can't be around each other as I try to fix my relationship.'

'Biggest mistake of your life? You didn't say that when you were moaning beneath me. I'm sure Arizona would love to hear all about it. Then we'll see if she is so forgiving when I tell her it was you that initiated the sorbet. You don't deserve that happiness.' Mark says with a smirk on his face as he still believes that Arizona won't take Callie back. 'You're damages goods Torres, you're crazy if you think that Blondie will take you back.'

Callie finally reaches a breaking point as Mark bad mouths the love of her life, and slaps Mark on the face. 'We are done. You and I, are over. I want nothing more to do with you as you don't deserve my friendship. You walk all over me, demanding my attention like a little puppy and you treat Arizona like crap. So stay the hell out of my life!' And with that, Callie storms off, leaving a shell-shocked Mark in her wake.

XXX

Travelling in the elevator up to her old apartment, Callie finally begins to calm down after her rant at Mark. She realises she has no idea what she is going to say to Arizona as she attempts to convince the blonde to give her a second chance. Reaching the apartment, she knocks on the door as she's unsure if she has permission to just walk in. Hearing so response, she slowly opens the door and sees Arizona in the same position as she left her over an hour ago. Callie can see that the Arizona has been crying, but at the moment, her face is strangely calm.

'I'm angry, like super angry that I was gone for 3 months and you were already sleeping with someone else. The fact that it was Mark Sloan makes me feel physically sick. And I know that I'm not innocent, but Calliope were you trying to hurt me as much as possible? And after all this, you go and chase after Mark again. Making sure he's ok, are you sure you aren't in a relationship with him? What the hell am I to you?' Arizona accuses.

Callie stands in the doorway, as she is unable to think up a suitable reply to this accusation and her internal monologue previously is confirmed; she made her girlfriend the third wheel in her own relationship

'I just don't understand what was going on in your head when you fell in bed with Mark Sloan? Of the 6 billion people in the world, that's the person you chose. And you don't seem to think that there is a problem' For the first time since she has started talking, Arizona looks up at Callie and waits for her to respond.

'I wanted to forget. I wanted to forget that I loved you and that I was alone. And Mark was there and he's safe. I don't love Mark and I don't want a relationship with him. So he was safe and he was there. I never thought I would see you again, and I know that's not an excuse, but I didn't do it to hurt you. I never say it until now, I always thought your jealously was unfounded when you would accuse me of spending too much time with him, or the inappropriate jokes he would make about our sex life. But I didn't see it, I didn't realise that I treated Mark better than you, and that you essentially became the third wheel. I am so sorry. Please Ari, forgive me, tell me that we can fix this and go back to how it was. '

'No we can't' And at Arizona's words, Callie feels her heart plummet and tears begin to fall down her face.

'Arizona, please, I want to be with you…' Arizona holds up her hand to stop Callie from talking.

'I don't trust you and you may not know it yet, but you don't trust me either. So we start again, go on dates and so one, do the firsts all over again. To get back to where we were will take time, but it will be worth it. Jumping back in won't solve anything. And can you please come and sit next to me and stop standing in the doorway.' She says as she gestures to the couch next to her.

As Callie takes in Arizona's words, she realises that she it right. They can't just go back to living together, they need to rebuild their shattered relationship from the ground up.

'And what about Mark?' Arizona asks, a look of dread on her face.

'I won't be seeing him at all.' For this first time since Arizona has been back, she smile. A genuine smile that lights up the room and Callie wonders how she ever let this women leave. With that answer, Arizona believes that they have a chance and the pain in her chest begins to lessen. Together, they will make it.

A/N 2: Technically this is the end of the story, I do have an idea to continue/sequel with them beginning to date again. Any thoughts would be appreciated. Thanks to all that read, reviewed and alert and so one. your support is appreciated.


End file.
